Holographic displays are used to display objects in three dimensions. Typically, a three-dimensional image requires a medium (e.g., spinning mirrors, steam, hot air, etc.) onto which the image is projected. However, conventional holographic imaging devices are not capable of providing a holographic display without the need of a reflective medium.
Moreover, many types of interactive devices are available for performing operations in a computing system. Interactive display screens (e.g., touch screens, in particular) are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens generally allow a user to perform various functions by touching (e.g., physical contact or near-field proximity) the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other interactive object at a location dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. Typical touch screens, however, provide a two-dimensional display on a substantially flat surface. Typical interactive devices are incapable of providing an interactive three-dimensional holographic display device.